


Hanging By a Thread

by FiliTheLionKing (IAmYourWatson), Krit



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coma, Light BDSM, Limbo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourWatson/pseuds/FiliTheLionKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Goodnight and Faraday are stuck in the realm between life and death.Billy and Vasquez are stuck waiting for them to wake up.New bonds are formed.





	Hanging By a Thread

It was a week after the Battle of Rose Creek, and none of the Seven had escaped without scars. 

 

Jack managed to survive the arrows, but he would forever lose the use of his left hand. Sam may not have been badly injured, but seeing his friends nearly die had left its mark. Red Harvest helped tend to the injured, offering what little wisdom he had in the art of healing, and thus saw the worst of the wounds. Vasquez had escaped terrible damage as well, but right now he would die a thousand painful deaths to spare the three men he watched over. 

 

Billy was awake, but still confined to bed for another few days. The bullet wounds were awful, but he'd managed to avoid both death and infection. No major organs had been hit, and he was making the swiftest recovery of the three. 

 

But Goody and Faraday? No one knew if they would even live, much less wake up. Alejandro liked to think he was a strong man, a stoic man in the face of fear and uncertainty, but seeing the man he was growing to love lie so still, so terribly still...

 

"...Wake up, guero. Please..." 

 

In his bed, sitting up on a pile of pillows, Billy watched with sad, quiet eyes as Vasquez tried to hold himself together. Truth be told, he was barely any better; seeing Goody fall was horrible, but seeing him so still and quiet was terrifying. His love should be always talking, vibrant and charming. This...this was almost too much to bear. 

 

"...Oh, Goody..." He whispered.

 

 

The first thing Faraday realized, the most confusing thing, was that he didn’t feel any pain. 

 

The sound of the explosion was ringing in the back of his mind. The bullets. The heat. The shrapnel. He could remember the pain, but he didn’t feel it anymore. The world shifted into focus around him: a little room with its three beds. Vasquez sitting next to.... 

 

“Oh what the fuck?” 

 

Faraday gaped at the burned and bandaged man laying in the bed. The man whose face was the same face Faraday saw whenever he glanced in a mirror. This... whatever this was... it was not good. 

  
  


“My thoughts exactly Joshua.” Goodnight stepped from behind him and walked over to the other beds. Where he was laying in one of them. “This is something of an interesting predicament.” 

 

Goodnight only glanced at the unconscious version of himself for a moment before sitting on the edge of Billy’s bed. The blankets didn’t so much as shift around him. 

 

“I’m right here cher.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry. For everything.” 

 

But Billy was looking past him. At him. The other him. The real him? 

 

“I don’t think they can hear us.” Faraday grumbled. He turned his attention back to Vasquez. His bright, shining vaquero with his coyote grin and hearty laugh, looking so somber now. So lost, and scared. He did that. Joshua was the reason for that devastating look on his lover’s face. 

 

“I’m sorry too. For what it’s worth.”

 

 

Of course, the men who were truly awake couldn't hear the two men who were ostensibly lying in their beds. Billy finally tore his eyes from Goody's barely-moving chest, turning his gaze to the man sitting next to Faraday. Vasquez looked like he hadn't slept in years. Even though they both were worried, at least Billy had only just woken up, so he'd gotten sleep one way or another. He doubted Vasquez had slept much, if at all. Billy wasn't a talkative man, even with Goody, but perhaps he could coax Vasquez into looking less haunted. It might do them both good. 

 

"...What's your first name?" He asked, his voice rough with disuse. 

 

Vasquez was startled to hear his normally silent companion speak, and he slowly met the Korean man's gaze. He wasn't quite sure why he answered truthfully, but he did. 

 

"...Alejandro."

 

Goodnight cracked his crooked smile. “That’s my man.” 

 

Billy always had a subtle way of coaxing people out of their darker moments. A talent Goodnight had only ever witnessed as the recipient. There was something about watching him do it for someone else that made something warm bloom in his gut. His husband was so full of such intense love and gentleness, but no one else ever seemed to see it. Billy kept it locked up and hidden away. It was safer that way. He only ever trusted Goodnight with that side of himself. Their little secret. 

 

He was so happy that Billy felt he could show it to someone else. That he trusted Vasquez…Alejandro enough to be gentle with him. That he could open up and reach out, and offer some kindness in a rough place. Especially since…Goodnight glanced back at his pale and broken body…this would in all likelihood, not end happily. 

 

“Heh.” Faraday let out a chuckle from the other end of the room. “He gave me such a hard time about telling me that. Made me spend half a day guessing.” 

 

Goodnight laughed weakly. “Well, Billy has a way of making people honest.”

 

"Alejandro." Billy repeated the name, letting it roll off his tongue as if he was tasting it. Growing up, he only spoke in Korean before he dedicated himself to learning perfect English. Spanish was so different from both languages, and it intrigued him. 

 

"I suppose Billy isn't your real name, eh?" Vasquez laughed without much humor. His smile became just a little warmer as he remembered giving his guero a hard time trying to guess his name. Josué was so fun to rile up. 

 

"No, it's not." Billy answered simply. 

 

"Then what is it?" 

 

"You wouldn't be able to pronounce it." Billy deadpanned. 

 

There was silence for a moment, and then Vasquez was laughing, actually  _ laughing _ . Sure, it was rough and quiet and over far too soon, but it was still there and genuine. 

 

"I told Josué the same thing, and I think he took it as a challenge!"

 

“Can you pronounce it?” Faraday asked Goodnight with a smirk. 

 

“Took me about two and a half years, but yes. My Korean is about as good as his English by now, but he says my accent is still atrocious. Still, I make an effort to get his name right. Few other things too. What about you?” 

 

“AleHaaaandrrrrooo.” Faraday drawled the name, almost purring as he rolled the r. Despite the over exaggeration of the pronunciation, it was actually a lot closer to accurate than his usual mocking caricature of the language. His smirk turned into a soft smile. “I like it. He cheats though. He calls me the Spanish version of my name.” 

 

Goodnight barked out a sharp laugh. “Billy does the same goddamn thing! He literally calls me the Korean phrase for ‘good night’.” Faraday laughed with him. 

 

“Silly foreign bastards. Gotta love em.”

 

 

Billy and Vasquez sat in a companionable silence for a while, the air a little lighter than it had been. Alejandro stood after a while to stretch his sore legs, and instead of sitting back down in his usual chair, he instead sat on Billy's bed, the two of them staring at their respective partners. Once again, Billy was the one to break the silence. 

 

"I thought I'd lost him forever. He ran. I know why he did, I forgave him for it, but...he left me. And then he came back...only to leave me again. Now he may leave me forever."

 

It was the most he'd ever said aloud to anyone besides Goody. There was silence again, and then... 

 

"I knew from the moment I saw him that he'd do something crazy, but this...he didn't even tell anyone his plan, he just rode out there. I would have gone with him. I  _ should _ have gone with him. Damnit, guero!" Where Billy had spoken with sadness, Vasquez turned to anger. He wasn't as controlled as Billy, and he probably never would be.

 

Faraday flinched and Goodnight heaved a heavy sigh. 

 

“Je suis désolé, mon cher” 

 

Faraday didn’t understand a word of French, but he knew exactly what Goodnight was saying. 

 

“I’m sorry too Alé.” He rubbed his face over his hands and sat on his own bed, resolutely not looking at the body in it. “What was I supposed to do? What were you supposed to do? I’d already been gut shot, I knew I was running on bad odds, and you didn’t know what I was gonna do. I didn’t even know until I was already doin’ it! Stupid fucking Mexican, what’re you blaming yourself for? ‘Shudda gone with me’! What kinda nonsense is that?” 

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. I won’t leave you again.” Goodnight was whispering, staring at Billy as though he could will him to hear. To see. To know. 

 

He reached out and brushed the back of his fingers against Billy’s cheek. He could feel him. The warmth of his skin, so familiar. A gesture he’d made a million times. “I’m right here mon amour. I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave. I won’t. I promise.” 

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Faraday muttered. “You think this is a good sign? Us bein’ here like this? Odds are, we ain’t long for this world Miss-your Robicheux.”

 

"You would be in a bed with him, Alejandro. Or you would be dead. Or  _ both _ of you would be dead, and maybe the gun would have remained intact, and then we  _ all _ would have died. The past cannot be changed." It seemed today was quite the verbose day for Billy. If only Goodnight could see him now, opening up to a man who used to be a stranger only days ago. 

 

"...I know that, but I still see it in my mind, the explosion, the fire, his body lying there in the dirt." Vasquez sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He was mine to protect, and I failed him." 

 

Billy had been about to answer, sensing that he'd have to pull Alejandro out of his own head, just like he did with Goody, when he felt something brush his cheek. He looked around wildly, startling Vasquez with his sudden movements. 

 

"What is it, amigo?" 

 

"I felt...I felt him. On my cheek, someone...someone touched my cheek!" Was he going mad? Vasquez looked at him with a mix of pity and worry. 

 

"I'm the only other one awake here, amigo. You're feeling phantasmas."

 

“Billy!” Goodnight grinned. “I’m right here darlin’!” 

 

Billy didn’t answer, but he had felt him. Goodnight had touched him and Billy had felt it. 

 

“I think you’re wrong Joshua. I think... I don’t know. But I think there’s hope still.” 

 

Faraday shook his head. “Maybe. But I ain’t holding out for it.” He let out a mirthless chuckle. “I gotta say, I think I’ve heard that man of yours say more in this past half hour than in the whole week I’ve known him.” 

 

“Yeah...” Goodnight nodded. “He doesn’t usually open up like this. Not to other people. I’m glad for it. Glad he has someone to talk to.” 

 

“Yeah, I know what ya mean. And hey, so do we, right? I mean, it’s you and me, and maybe that ain’t the best of combinations, but... hell, I don’t know. At least it’s company.” 

 

Goodnight chuckled. “I may even begin to admit that you’ve grown on me somewhat.”

 

"But it felt so real..." Billy whispered, doubting his own sanity. 

 

He touched his cheek carefully, as if he would meet someone's hand on the way there. When he felt nothing, he fell back onto his pillows, staring up at the ceiling as he willed himself not to cry. He hadn't cried since he was a child, and he couldn't start now. 

 

Vasquez sighed, remembering his abuela who used to insist that her husband's spirit was there with her, but it was only her mind deteriorating with age and grief. Billy was too young to fall victim to such a thing. 

 

"The mind does strange things, amigo, and you've only just come out of your sleep." He reached over and carefully rested his hand on Billy's shoulder. "Don't torment yourself with ghosts who are not even dead yet. Perhaps they will come back." 

 

Billy remained silent and still, willing himself to think rationally. Eventually, he lifted his hand up to rest on Alejandro's, silently thanking him for his comfort. Maybe it had been an illusion after all. "Tell me, amigo, if it really WAS your amor, it would mean he is gone from this earth. And yet he's still there, alive and breathing." 

 

"For now." Billy croaked, his voice raw and breaking. 

 

"Sí. For now." Vasquez agreed, looking at Faraday.

 

Faraday looked at their joined hands and smiled sadly. Their boys were gonna need each other. 

 

“How did you know?” He murmured. “How did you first know you loved him?” 

 

Goodnight let out a long breath. “Oh, well. The old French romantic in me would like to say it was love at first sight. That I just looked at him and knew…but no. Sure, when I first met him, I knew he was someone I wanted to know, but love? Oh, that came later. It grew and built in a million different ways, over the better part of a year. I think I loved him long before I noticed. But I remember...one day, apropos of nothing at all, I made a dumb joke. He looked at me with that damn fond smile. And it hit me: I loved him.” 

 

“I didn’t know.” Faraday whispered. “I remember thinking, ‘I wanna annoy this man forever’, but I didn’t know what it meant. I didn’t know until I was in that field, kneeling in the grass, bent over, lighting a stick of dynamite. All I could think was how I wanted to see his face one last time. Wished I coulda’ said goodbye.” 

 

“Come here Josh.” Goodnight beckoned him over to the already crowded bed. Faraday did as he was told for once in his life and sat next to him. 

 

“We gotta wake up, Goodnight.” He croaked. “We can’t leave em like this. I don’t want- We just got started, ya know? It can’t end now. You gotta apologize to Billy. I gotta tell Alé how I feel. There’s so much.” Faraday’s breathing sped up and Goodnight grabbed his hand. 

 

“We will.”

 

 

Without speaking, the two men seemed to have attuned to the same wavelength. 

 

Maybe it was their mutual grief, maybe they were more alike than they ever knew, or maybe it was pure chance. Billy carefully pushed himself to the side of his bed, giving Vasquez room to move and sit against the headboard next to Billy. Vasquez was used to being alone with no one to talk to, and Billy was usually taciturn around everyone except Goody. It looked like they'd spent their words for the moment. 

 

The quiet was broken when Vasquez reached into his pocket to pull out a rosary. It was old and worn, and it had definitely seen better days, but it was still a beautiful piece. It was his mother's, and her mother's before her. Despite all that Alejandro had seen and done, he still carried it with him, and he sometimes even prayed with it. He ran the beads through his fingers, muttering the Latin he had memorized at his father's knee. Billy listened to the almost musical cadence of Alejandro's prayers, letting them wash over him and lull him into an almost meditative state. When Vasquez's voice finally tapered off into silence, he realized that his eyes were closed, and he was more relaxed than he had ever been since they came to Rose Creek. 

 

"You're Catholic, right?" He asked. 

 

"Sí." 

 

"Doesn't your god condemn men like us?" 

 

"Well, I never expected to get into Heaven, not since I killed my first man. And Joshua...? He is a man worth risking the fires for.”

 

The sound Faraday let out was somewhere between a sob and laugh. “Stupid fucking... Don’t you know I ain’t worth shit?” He shook his head and gave Goodnight a wry smile. “Do you hear this bullshit?” Goodnight nodded. 

 

“You should hear some of the nonsense that comes out of Billy’s fool mouth when he gets to talking about me. Ridiculous.” They laughed and Faraday squeezed Goodnight’s hand. 

 

“Well, you and me sure as shit ain’t getting’ into heaven, and I’m dragging Alé down with me. And Billy...well... I’m guessing he’s not anything close to Christian?” 

 

“No. No, he most certainly is not.” 

 

“Well then, if all that Bible talk is true, he’s not getting in either. So. There’s a silver lining for ya! The four of us’ll all be together in hell for the rest of eternity!” 

 

“You’ll get to annoy Vasquez forever, just like you wanted.” 

 

“I’ll annoy all three of ya!” 

 

“Oh, but what will the devil have to do if you torture us for him?” 

 

Faraday barked out a laugh and shoved Goodnight. The older man stumbled, not having room on the crowded bed, and slipped off, bumping the nightstand and knocking over the lamp, which was thankfully unlit.

 

The shattering of glass made Billy and Vasquez nearly jump out of their skin. Both sat up, Billy with some difficulty, to stare at the nightstand and the broken lamp. They exchanged wary looks. 

 

"Did you...?" Billy asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

"No. Did you?" The look Billy leveled at him answered Alejandro's question. 

 

"Then who?" Billy asked, his voice shaking. Vasquez was no better. 

 

"...Josué?" Maybe they BOTH had gone mad. "Joshua...the cards. The cards! On the desk! Move them, if it's you." It was insane, they were insane, their lovers' bodies still breathed, and yet...

 

Faraday stood up, shaking a bit. “I don’t know. I don’t know how to do it, I don’t know how it works!” 

 

“Just try.” 

 

Faraday took a slow deep breath and walked over to the cards. He placed his hand on them. They were soft and worn and familiar under his fingers; his cards, as much a part of him as his guns. As much a part of him as...he looked at Vasquez. 

 

“Okay. I can do this. For you. I’m here. You gotta know I’m here.” He slid his hand to pick up a card. 

 

And nothing happened. 

 

He tried again. He tried to spread them across the desk. He tried to shake the desk. 

 

Nothing. 

 

He let out a cry of frustration and buried his hands in his hair. 

 

“God fucking damnit!” 

 

Goodnight rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him without a second thought. “It’s alright petit.” He rubbed his back. “We’ll figure it out. Who knows, maybe we’ll be back to ourselves soon, and it won’t even matter.” 

 

“What if we’re not? What if this all means we’re dying? What if we die and they don’t even…” He broke off on a sob, and Goodnight held him tighter, murmuring gentle reassurances in French. It didn’t matter that Faraday couldn’t understand a word of it. He wouldn’t have believed any of it either way.

 

 

Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. It took all that Vasquez had to not scream in agony, in grief, but he held it in. No, no...they were going mad. Mad with worry, mad with fear, perhaps, but mad all the same. He turned to meet Billy's gaze, which was just as distraught as his own. They'd had such hope, and it was gone. Carefully, Billy slid his arm around Alejandro's shoulder, letting the younger man curl into him. He would never speak of it, but he swore he could feel Vasquez quietly crying into his shoulder. 

 

He let the man cry for both of them.

 

 

There was a tree just outside of town that sat behind a little hill, just out of sigh of anyone not actively looking for it. Emma had shown them where it was, saying it was once her favorite place to sneak off with Matthew to when they were courting. It offered privacy, and she felt that the two men, so obviously breaking down with every day that passed, needed a place in the fresh air to be alone. 

 

Now, every evening, just around sunset, Vasquez would walk with Billy to the tree, ostensibly to follow the doctor's orders for Billy's rehabilitation, but really just so they could be alone to pretend that their lovers were merely asleep and not close to death. Time passed slowly and too quickly all at once. It had been three weeks since the Battle of Rose Creek. Billy and Vasquez had formed a bond that extended beyond friendship, but was different than brotherhood. Neither dared to give it a name, not yet, maybe never. They sat beneath the shade of the tree, watching the soft breeze rustle through the tall grass. 

 

Some days were spent in silence, but most were filled with quiet conversations. They had much in common, being two "foreign" men in a white man's world, both in love with two of the dumbest, craziest, most wonderful white men in the world. Trust had formed between them, and they shared secrets only their lovers knew, or would know, if they ever woke up. 

 

"Okay, I give up. What  _ is _ your real name?" 

 

"My name is Byung-soo. It means glorious protector. Some protector I've been." Billy grinned without humor. "Some idiot at the docks decided that I looked like a Billy, and it stuck." Alejandro chuckled quietly, lighting a cigarette and passing it to Billy after he took a deep draw from it. 

 

"Byung-soo? Did I say it right?" 

 

"Yes, but your accent is terrible."

 

Goodnight laughed heartily and nudged Faraday’s shoulder with his own, leaning on the younger man as they say and watched their lovers. 

 

“That was good! I’m impressed.” 

 

Goodnight delighted in the growing intimacy between the other two men. It was a joy to watch Billy open up and trust someone, and it provided a much-needed distraction from too closely examining his own developing... _ friendship _ ...with Faraday. The two of them had fallen into an easy rhythm, their once acerbic sniping evolving into a fond sort of banter. Goodnight had come to rely on Faraday’s wit and dark humor to keep him from slipping to far down into his own darkness, and Faraday, though he would never admit it aloud, found strength and inspiration in Goodnight’s steadfast resilience in the face of devastating circumstances.

 

They were finding it hard to interact with the world. Passing moments and incidents happened at random, and almost too small to be of any notable significance to the other two men. Fleeting strange occurrences that could be easily brushed aside. Goodnight and Faraday had grown frustrated at touching their lovers, only for the other men to not feel anything, or shrug off anything they  _ did _ feel. Goodnight could swear Billy heard him calling his name, but Billy had just shaken his head as though it was just the wind. 

 

And so, they found themselves more often than not, turning to each other. Faraday pressed his shoulder and arm back against Goodnight’s. He was warm and solid next to him. They were warm and solid and real…weren’t they? They watched and listened as the doctor came into the room to check on their living, but empty, bodies. Their wounds were healing, their bandages removed, save for the bindings on Goodnight’s still broken leg and arm. Faraday winced every time he saw the spattering of scars that now littered his body. But his...whatever this body was...there was nothing. No wounds, no scars; just pale skin and freckles. Were they ghosts? 

 

The doctor seemed hopeful about their chances, but what if he was wrong? What if they were dying? He leaned his head down on Goodnight’s shoulder and took his hand. Billy and Vasquez look so...not happy...not really. They were both so sad and exhausted and...but still, they had found a sort of peace and comfort in each other, and Faraday was glad for it.

 

Vasquez laughed again, taking back the cigarette and breathing in another lungful of smoke. They weren't the opium cigarettes Billy had stashed away; they wanted their minds clear, in case their lovers woke up. That, and there were precious few left. You couldn't get such things in a small town like this. 

 

"Sí, it's true, but I'm trying." His eyes held a fond warmth in them. He studied Billy's amber skin in the fading sunlight, admiring the sharpness of his face, his almost regal bearing. Yes, Billy Rocks was very handsome indeed, but what attracted Vasquez the most were his eyes. They spoke volumes if you knew how to read them, and Alejandro was becoming fluent. 

 

He knew that Billy noticed him too, finding something pleasing in Alejandro's face. Was it merely carnal lust? Was it loneliness? Was it preparing for the worst? He didn't know. Vasquez had been to many places where the strange and the outcast hid themselves away from the world. He knew of those who loved more than once and at the same time, rare as it may be.  _ Definitely _ not like those weird Mormons; they gave him the chills. Still, he felt almost disloyal to Faraday by allowing Billy to consume what little space was left in his thoughts for someone other than Joshua. 

 

He'd never thought he'd fall in love once, much less twice, but here he was, slowly falling off the cliff. He could see the same war in Billy's eyes too, and, for now, he’d had his fill of war. Let there be peace. Let there be comfort, if only for a moment. 

 

It felt natural, right, terrifying to lean in and press a soft kiss to Billy's lips. For a second, Billy froze, and Alejandro made to pull away...then a strong hand grabbed the back of his head and held him there as his kiss was returned with passion.

 

“Oh!” 

 

“Well.” 

 

Goodnight and Faraday stared at their lovers for a second before bursting into laughter. 

 

“I gotta be honest, Goody. I am in no way actually surprised.” Faraday curled somehow even closer into Goodnight’s side, their legs pressed together as well. 

 

“No, nor am I.” Goodnight wrapped an arm around Faraday and pressed his nose to the top of his head. “They are rather beautiful together, aren’t they? If we’re being honest here.” He murmured into his hair. 

 

“Yeah.” Faraday whispered, his wild grin sliding into a soft smile. “Goody?” 

 

“Mhm?” 

 

“Do you think...” He broke off and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the man whose lap he was practically nestled in. He didn’t want to think about it, made a conscious and direct point and effort to not fucking think about it, but he felt safe in Goodnight’s arms. He felt strong next to him. He felt... 

 

He pulled away a bit so he could look at Goodnight’s face. “I’m not... I think...” He looked back at their men. “It’s okay. It’s... it’s good. If... if we... if we don’t... Then it’s good. They can... And if we do... then... well... Can we just...?” 

 

Goody chuckled and took Faraday’s chin in his hand. “I’m French, petit.” He pressed a soft but strong kiss to Faraday’s lips. “According to my people, we not only can,” he kissed him again. 

 

“We are in fact encouraged to.”

 

 

Billy tasted like cigarettes, cinnamon, and petrichor. 

 

Vasquez tasted like tobacco, whiskey, and the heavy air before a thunderstorm. 

 

Neither took the time to wax poetic about their kiss, instead choosing to merely enjoy it. The fight for dominance ended quickly, with Billy taking the lead, pulling Vasquez onto his lap, his hands feeling the muscled swell of Alejandro's ass. Their moans were soft, quiet by necessity, but they allowed just enough sound to let the other know how good this felt. After so long without, even the simple act of kissing felt luxurious, even if the circumstances were gloomy at best. 

 

When they pulled away, both of them panting for breath, they bravely held each other’s gazes, waiting for one or the other to scramble away or declare this a mistake. Neither of them did. Instead, Billy, as was becoming the norm, spoke first. 

 

"Whatever happens, I don't regret this." Billy's voice was calm, and the tension in his shoulders eased at the open relief on Vasquez's face. 

 

"I think...it would have come to this, in the end, no matter the circumstances. If they... _ when _ they wake up, no matter what else happens, the four of us stay together. Sí?" 

 

"Yes."

 

“I do believe we are all of us in agreement.” Goodnight murmured against Faraday’s lips before sliding his tongue between them. 

 

Kissing Faraday was like lightning crackling behind his eyes and the roar of thunder in his chest. He slid his hand down to the dip between his collarbones, just below his throat, and pushed gently, easing him onto his back, never breaking their kiss as he sank down on top of him. 

 

Kissing Goodnight was like wind and rain crashing against him from all sides. Soaking him to the bone, shivers jolting through him. He clenched his fists in Goodnight’s shirt, clinging to him like a lifeline. 

 

When Goodnight’s mouth drifted further down, Faraday let out a whimper. 

 

When Goodnight nipped and licked at his neck, Faraday let out a moan. 

 

When Goodnight bit down hard at Faraday’s pulse point, Faraday let out a sound that was a blend of a yelp, a gasp, and a moan, a sound that echoed in the air around them. A sound that was not confined to whatever bubble of reality they had found themselves in. 

 

A sound that their preoccupied lovers would most certainly be able to hear.

 

 

They had just been about to lean in to kiss again when they heard it: a sound of pleasure, of need, of desire...and it sounded an awful lot like one Joshua Faraday. 

 

The two pushed away from each other, quickly standing up and looking around. Good god, they were going insane. They HAD to be. Right? 

 

"¿Guero? ¿Mí amor...donde estas?" 

 

"Goody?"

 

Goodnight and Joshua scrambled to their feet. 

 

“They heard me.” 

 

“They did.” 

 

“Now what?” 

 

Goodnight walked over to Billy and placed a hand on his cheek. Faraday stood in front of Vasquez and pressed his hand to his chest, atop the other man’s heart. 

 

“Can you feel me, mon cher? Do you know I’m here?” 

 

“Come on Alé. I’m right here. I’m with you. I’ve been with you.”

 

There was only the sound of their heavy breathing. Nothing more came. Just when Billy and Vasquez were ready to give up again, to go back to the infirmary and pray that they weren't losing their minds, they each felt something press against them. Billy would know that hand anywhere, and only Joshua would dare to be so intimate with Vasquez, at least until Billy had been allowed into his heart. 

 

"Goody." 

 

"Joshua." 

 

Their voices shook as they each reached for the phantom touch, gasping when they felt something firm, but invisible, beneath their hands. Vasquez felt a tear slide down his cheek, while Billy trembled with suppressed emotion. 

 

"Please..." Billy pleaded. "Please come back to me." 

 

"Don't go where I can't follow." Alejandro begged. "Find your way back to me. Come back."

 

Goodnight pressed his lips against Billy’s as Faraday did the same to Vasquez. Gentle. Firm. Chaste, but there. A confirmation. A promise. 

 

“Je t’aime mon âme. I will never leave you again.” 

  
  


“I’m coming baby. I swear. Love you so much.” 

 

Joshua let out a sharp gasp, and suddenly there was nothing but air in the space in front of Vasquez. Before Goodnight could register the panic rising within him, a strange lurch caught in his gut. 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them...pain. Sharp, aching pain. His arm. His leg. His chest. He blinked slowly and found himself staring at a ceiling. A hoarse groaning sound came from nearby. They were in the sick room, in the beds. They were... 

 

“Joshua!” Goodnight choked out. “Joshua, we’re back!” He forced his head to the side and saw his companion struggling to stretch his battered and unused limbs. “Don’t push yourself, petit. Wait for the doctor. Everything is gonna be alright.” 

 

Joshua whimpered. All that pain he knew he should’ve felt just after the explosion…he knew he’d have to face it sooner or later, but  _ damn _ ! He supposed it could’ve been worse. He could’ve had to endure these wounds when they were fresh. It still hurt like a bitch, but he’d take the pain. He’d take it gladly. He was back.  _ They _ were back. He and Goodnight had lived. 

 

They were gonna  _ keep _ living.

 

 

Goodnight. Joshua. They were there! Both men felt a kiss being pressed to their lips before it suddenly vanished. They turned to each other, eyes wide and wild, before they both broke into a sprint towards the infirmary. Were these kisses goodbyes or a promise to return? They had to know. 

 

Billy was winded by the time they made it back to the town, and Vasquez had to help him back up into the infirmary. They met the doctor coming out of the sick room, a relieved smile on his face. 

 

"The worst is over, my friends. Your companions are awake and eager to see you." A knowing grin graced his face before he left them alone in the infirmary. 

 

Billy and Alejandro exchanged a wary, yet excited glance before rushing into their lovers' room. There, the most beautiful sight they had ever seen greeted them. 

 

"Goody!" 

 

"Guero!" 

 

Each ran to his beloved, carefully pulling their lover into their arms and kissing them. Billy couldn't stop babbling in Korean, his emotions were so raw. Vasquez had fallen back into his native Spanish, and while Joshua may not know exactly what he was saying, the word for love should be the one thing Faraday knew.

 

Goodnight relished in having Billy real and solid above him again. He tangled his fingers in that long soft hair, clinging to him tightly. 

 

“I’m here darling. I’m here, and I’ll always be here. I promise. I’ll never leave you again. I’m so sorry cher.” He told him he loved him in three different languages, but it still didn’t feel like enough. 

 

“Alé! Oh, babe, I’ve missed you. I haven’t left your side, but I’ve missed you so much.” Faraday’s throat was raw from disuse and a little lingering smoke damage, but he couldn’t stop. Vasquez  _ had _ to know. 

 

“I love you Alejandro. I love you so much.” He buried his face in the crook of Vasquez’s neck, repeating the words over and over in a harsh whisper.

 

Billy had promised himself long ago that he would never cry again, not for anyone, not even himself. Now he found himself breaking his promise as he let out a harsh, choking sob, hiding his face in Goody's neck. His love smelled like sweat and medicine and gunpowder, always gunpowder. He was home. Goody came back. 

 

"Was it you? I wasn't dreaming? I haven't gone mad?" His voice shook like his shoulders trembled. 

 

Alejandro was at a loss for words. He leaned back just enough to gently lift Faraday's chin so he could look into the other man's eyes. There was so much raw emotion in his gaze, but above all, there was love. 

 

"Joshua....te amo."

 

“Oh, mon cher, mon amour, mon coeur, mon âme. I was here. I was with you. We were right there. We tried so hard to tell you. We never left. We’ll never leave. We will be with you as long as you’ll have us.” He stroked his hand up and down Billy’s back. He had never seen him cry before. He was a little at a loss as to what to do. 

 

Faraday felt the tears well up and spill from his eyes. He and Vasquez stared at each other, love and devotion so open and loud on their faces that they didn’t need words.

 

It was strange being the one who needed to be gentled and comforted, but Billy was too happy to care. He finally pulled back, cradling Goody's face in his hands. His thumbs stroked his lover's cheekbones, tracing over fading bruises and healing cuts. 

 

"Never leave me again. Never leave  _ us _ again. Do you understand?" Billy all but growled, although his continued crying ruined the effect. "You are  _ mine _ , Goodnight Robicheaux. Always. And I'm yours. Forever. I love you."

 

Vasquez leaned in to press another gentle kiss to Joshua's lips, savoring the moment. His fingers gently traced the burn marks and scars on his beloved's face and neck. He was still so handsome, so beautiful. However long it took for his guero to heal, he'd wait for him. 

 

"You are worth damnation. I would spend an eternity in the fires of hell in exchange for just one day with you. You  _ must _ know this..." Now that he knew that his love had been there in spirit all those weeks ago, he wanted Joshua to know that he meant every word of it. "…but I pray that the church is wrong, because if anyone deserves Heaven, it's you."

  
  


“Yours. Yours forever. I’m yours and you’re mine. You and me, and our cowboys.” 

 

Goodnight laughed. It was okay. Everything was going to be okay. He had his man back…and added two more for his trouble. Faraday shook his head and kissed Vasquez again. 

 

“Crazy son of a bitch. Goody and I already decided. We’re all going to hell together. It’ll be fine. Given the weather in Mexico and Louisiana, you and Goody’ll ease into it just fine. I dunno what the climate’s like in Korea.” He looked over at Billy. “Desert? Jungle? Swamp? Where in the hell are you from?”

 

Billy pulled his gaze away from Goody to level Faraday with a deadpan stare. 

 

"Mountains. Lots of mountains." 

 

Vasquez broke out in a hearty laugh, carefully kissing the burn scars on his lover's face. It amazed him that he'd only known this man for less than two months, and yet he knew in his soul that he couldn't bear to lose him again, and if the looks on Goody and Billy's faces were anything to go by, the four of them would make their way in the world together, never separating.

 

"Guero, you are the dumbest smart man I've ever met." He grinned. "You already knew the answer, didn't you?"

 

A sly grin spread over Faraday’s face. “I mighta’ met a Chinese fellow some while back who had been south of his own border once or twice for business. Told me a thing or two.” He leaned in close and pressed his mouth next to Vasquez’s ear, though he spoke loud enough for the other two to clearly hear him. 

 

“He told me that them Koreans are a weird bunch.” He winked at Billy. 

 

Goodnight cracked up laughing. “Mon petit, you have not witnessed the  _ half _ of it, just you wait.” He quickly kissed Billy before the other man could protest. “Strange and fascinating in all the best ways, mon cher.” He kissed his cheeks and his forehead. “But you know damn well you are a... _ peculiar _ gentleman.”

 

Vasquez shivered when Joshua pressed close to him, his warm breath fanning over his ear. He let his eyelids fall to half-mast, his smile just as sly as his lover's. Despite appearances, he knew that Billy would never hurt Faraday, not now at least, but he would certainly try to scare the crap out of him. Billy's death glare was interrupted by Goodnight's kisses and soothing words, but he wasn't going to let this go without a fight...for either of them. At least Vasquez had kept his mouth shut. 

 

"I can put a few more holes in you without killing you, Faraday." He pointed first at Joshua, and then he turned to Goodnight. 

 

"I want a divorce." 

 

 

It took all he had to hold in his laughter at that one, but his stoic appearance never cracked.

 

Goodnight cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “And I want a husband who dismounts a horse like a normal human being, but ah, c'est la vie.” He shrugged and kissed the tip of Billy’s nose. “And no stabbing our new lover. At least...” he giggled and wagged his eyebrows. “Not with your knives anyway.” 

 

Faraday’s jaw dropped into a wide grin and he barked out a sharp laugh. “Dirty old man! But he has a point Billy. If you’re mad at me, you can always just take me over your knee. That’ll sure teach me.”

 

Billy took a quick look around the room, noting that while the door was closed, it was unlocked. Slowly, deliberately, he climbed off of Goody's lap before moving to the door, sliding the lock into place. He kept his back turned to them for a moment to let the anticipation build before peering over his shoulder with a decidedly sinful glare. 

 

"Do you know what you're asking for, sayang?" 

 

His voice was low and deep, with a hint of roughness that always set Goody shivering. He turned around, slowly stalking over to Faraday's bed, pleased when Vasquez moved out of the way, choosing to move to Goody's bed instead. Billy hooked a finger under Faraday's chin, tilting his head as far back as it could comfortably go, exposing his pale, scarred neck. 

 

"Goodnight was so easy to figure out. He's so bendable, biddable, if you know how to pull his strings. You, though...I think you need a firmer hand." He purred, letting his fingertips trace down the front of Joshua's neck before settling on his exposed collarbone. 

 

"When you're healed, Faraday, you'll learn that I'm an excellent teacher."

  
  


Faraday half choked back a harsh whimper. Billy already knew how to push his buttons. It was an extremely rare thing for him to find someone he trusted enough for this kind of thing. Hell, half the rime he played these kinds of games, he was straight up taking a gamble on the other person…but he didn’t have to gamble on Billy. He knew with absolute certainty that he was safe with this man. He closed his eyes and tilted his head a little to the side. 

 

“You gonna make me wait, sweetheart? I might be a little banged up, but I ain’t broken.” 

 

Goodnight chuckled and shook his head. He knew that Billy could take Faraday apart without doing anything that the doctor would advise against. Now, whether he would do that, or let Faraday suffer the anticipation instead, was another matter entirely. He reached out and took Vasquez’s hand in his own. The calluses were different from Billy’s, but more similar to them than Faraday’s. Billy and Vasquez were both well acquainted with manual labor, while Faraday had always made his living by other means.

 

"The things I have planned for you, Joshua, require your body to be healed. As for now, though..." Billy leaned down, his lips hovering over Faraday's while his fingers slipped down to circle a nipple. "Your mouth seems to be working just fine, even if your throat is still a little rough. You keep running it like a racehorse, though. Perhaps I should silence it..." He pressed two fingers to Faraday's lips, his intentions obvious. 

 

"Beg for it. Show me how much you want it." 

 

Vasquez bit his lower lip, a soft moan barely passing his lips. He leaned into Goodnight, feeling himself harden at the erotic display of power and submission. 

 

"Does he do this to you often, querido?" He whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. He let his lips wander up and down Goody's neck as he watched the other two intently.

 

Goodnight shivered and nodded, torn between focusing on Vasquez or watching the other two. Vasquez’s lips were dry but soft on his skin. He dusted his fingers over whatever parts of Vasquez were closest: his side, his leg. One hand reached up and his fingertips traced the sharp lines of Vasquez’s jaw and cheekbone. His skin was rough in all the places Billy was smooth. It was new and exciting, touching another man while watching Billy work his magic on someone else. 

 

Faraday took a deep shuddering breath and flicked his tongue out against the fingers offered to him. They tasted like metal: sharp. He leaned forward and drew them into his mouth, sucking gently, his tongue caressing them as he looked up at Billy through his eyelashes. The other man’s gaze was intense and Faraday let out a small whine. He wanted so badly to please him, to crack that veneer mask and pull a genuine reaction from him. He wanted him to know that he wanted him just as much as he wanted Vasquez and Goodnight. That this was exactly where he wanted to be.

 

Vasquez slid his hand down Goody's front, pressing his palm against the older man's erection through his pants. 

 

"Does he put you on your knees, querido? Does he tie you to the bed and make you scream for it? Or does he hold you close and overwhelm you with praise and gentleness, hm? Tell me what he does to you." He growled, sucking a bruise onto Goody's neck, carefully hidden between two other bruises. No one would ever know where it came from. 

 

Billy decided to show Faraday a little mercy, allowing a tiny quirk of his lips to show, a barely-there smile to let the other man know how good he was being. He let Joshua suck his fingers for a little while longer, then pulled them away, the digits slick and shiny with saliva. His other hand wandered towards his belt, slowly unbuckling it. 

 

"Beg for it." He demanded, his voice quiet and powerful.

 

Goodnight’s hips twitched under Vasquez’s attentions. “All of the above, and then some. Depends on the day. How we’re feeling. What we need just then.” He let out a gasp that bled into a moan. 

 

“He tells me what to do. I don’t need to think. Don’t need to worry. Don’t need to do anything but feel and follow orders. He takes such good care of me. Hurts me just right when I need him to. Holds me and loves just how I need when I need that. He keeps me on the level.” He ran his fingers through Vasquez’s hair, nails scraping the scalp. 

 

“Sometimes.... Sometimes he’ll tie me down. Hold me by the throat and fuck me until I can’t breath. From his hand on my neck  _ and _ from how good it feels.” He rolled his hips. “Sometimes he’ll fuck me slow and sweet, dragging it out and telling me how good I am for him. Takes my hands in his and pins me down. Fucks me till I cry.” He pushed Vasquez’s head up and captured his mouth in a kiss that was half teeth. 

 

“I give him everything I have, and he gives me everything I need.” 

 

Faraday moaned at Goodnight’s words and Billy’s order. 

 

“Please.” He rasped out. “Please, Billy. Please let me taste you. I need it. Want you to fuck my mouth. Need you to use me.” He licked his lips, and his fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and help Billy pull his cock out. But Billy hadn’t told him to. Hadn’t told him he could, and Faraday could behave. He could be good…when he wanted to. Times like this for example. Times when he found someone worth obeying, he could roll over, bare his neck, and give over everything he was to someone if he felt like that person had earned it. And goddamn if Billy hadn’t earned it a dozen times over. 

 

“Do what you want with me.”

 

Goody's ass rolling against his erection, even through layers of cloth and blanket, made Vasquez groan with pleasure and anticipation. He returned the kiss with the hunger of a starving man, all the while gently stroking any bit of skin he could reach. Goody seemed to be the oldest of them, but years of travel and fighting had kept his body in good shape, even if it was quite a lot skinnier now after his long sleep. The vaquero broke the kiss, slipping behind Goodnight to lean against the headboard. He pulled his smaller lover onto his lap, careful not to jar any wounds or break any stitches. 

 

"Jesús, querido! I could listen to you talk about this all day..." He growled, sliding a hand down Goody's chest, sliding it into his undergarments, teasing Goody's cock with achingly slow strokes. 

 

Billy saw how Faraday wanted desperately to touch him, but he kept his hands to himself, eagerly awaiting Billy's command. He let his lips pull into a slightly more obvious smile, although it was the grin of a cat that had cornered its prey. 

 

"Such a good boy." He praised, tossing his belt aside and undoing his pants just enough to pull his cock out. It was hard and red, the only outward sign of how much this was affecting Billy too. He came closer, one hand around his length, tracing the head over Faraday's surprisingly soft lips, precum smearing over pink skin. 

 

"Open for me." Billy ordered, one hand coming up to tangle in Faraday's hair, holding him steady. Despite how much they both wanted it, Billy didn't want to sink into Joshua's throat and risk hurting him. That would come later, once he was healed.

 

Goodnight melted into the embrace and Vasquez’s gentle teasing touches. A low keening noise sounded from the back of his throat as he admired the scene playing out in front of them. Billy was being so gentle and careful, mindful of the fact that Faraday was still injured, on top of the fact that he didn’t know how he liked to be handled yet. Goodnight’s breath hitched when Billy pulled his cock out, his hips thrusting into Vasquez’s light grip on his own. 

 

Faraday’s mouth watered as he opened up and darted his tongue out, licking at the top and placing a wet open-mouthed kiss over the head, before opening his mouth wider for Billy to slide in. His breath was shallow from anticipation, and he was already addicted to the taste of him. He flattened his tongue and pressed it up under the head of Billy’s cock, licking slowly, to coax him in. He wasn’t sure if Billy would want him to just take initiative and go for it, or if he wanted to control the pace himself, though he was tempted to struggle against the grip on his hair, just to feel Billy tug it a little.

 

"What do you want, querido?" Vasquez whispered, nuzzling into Goody's hair. Even though he'd seen Billy help wash the Cajun's hair while he was unconscious, it still smelled too much of sweat and hospital. He let himself imagine the two of them in a large bath, Goody pliant in his arms as he bathed him...thoroughly. 

 

"Good boy." Billy murmured, feeling Faraday shift ever-so-slightly under his grip.  _ Ah _ . A hair-puller. He indulged Faraday, tugging harshly on his hair, but not so hard as to hurt him. Then he carefully pulled Faraday's head closer by his red hair, watching as his cock slid further into that hot, wet mouth. Fuck, he was gorgeous like this. He stopped just before he hit the back of Faraday's throat, then pulled out nearly all the way, only to slowly roll his hips and fuck Faraday's mouth. 

 

"Put your hands on my hips." Billy breathed, a slight flush to his cheeks despite his otherwise calm expression. He wanted Joshua to feel when each thrust was coming, and to occupy his lover's hands so he wasn't tempted to touch himself.

 

Goodnight smirked. “Oh, I will take whatever you want to give me, beau.” He closed his eyes and reached back to play with Vasquez’s hair. “So long as you just keep touching me.” 

 

Faraday let out a loud satisfied moan. It was perfect: the sting in his scalp, the taste of Billy on his tongue, the weight of him in his mouth, feeling like a doll, just there to be used and played with. There for Billy to enjoy. He did as he was told and tried not to squeeze Billy’s hips too tightly. The firm steady rhythm lulled him into a soft warm place in his mind. He was calm and happy. Content.

 

Vasquez grinned wolfishly, moaning softly as his hair was played with. Being touched with care and affection was something he hadn't had in a long time. "I wish I could take you now, querido, but since I can't, I'll just have to pleasure you like this." His strokes grew firmer, a little faster, while his other hand circled a nipple through Goody's shirt. 

 

"Yes...that's it. Look at you, being so good for me..." Billy purred. While this had started as a punishment for Faraday's sass, he allowed it to become something gentler, and he made it about pleasure instead of pain. He hadn't had sex in a long time, and his end was coming far too soon for his liking. Billy let out a quiet moan, more for Faraday's pleasure than his. 

 

"I'm close, baby. So close. You've been so good, baby. Make me come, and I'll reward you."

 

“Oh, tu beau homme.” Goodnight groaned. He squirmed a bit under Vasquez’s ministrations, but kept his eyes on their lovers in the other bed. Billy was always so beautiful when he came. Goodnight rolled his hips back pressing against the hard line of Vasquez behind him. “Think you can make me come by the time Billy does?” 

 

Faraday intensified his efforts, hollowing his cheeks and rubbing his tongue in all the right places. He took Billy as far down his throat as he could, which was admittedly not as far as he was usually capable due to his injuries. He could still swallow around the head, though, sucking hard but gentle, his thumbs rubbing circles in the dip of Billy’s hipbones.

 

"No, querido. I think not. Oh, I could, but you deserve something slow and soothing, not something rushed. Watch him come, mi amor. Watch Josué take all he has to give." His hand still moved in strong, steady strokes, occasionally circling a thumb around Goody's cockhead. 

 

"Yes...that's it...yes...like that...ah!" Billy usually didn't speak so much when he was dominating a lover, unless it was a session where his submissive needed constant praise and reassurance. He was testing the waters, seeing what Joshua needed. His eyes closed as he came, shooting down Faraday's throat, a soft, quiet moan escaping his lips, more like a sigh than anything else. He held Faraday's head still for a moment, his cock still sheathed in that glorious wet heat, before loosening his grip and pulling out of his lover's mouth. 

 

"Good boy."

 

Goody sighed contentedly and let himself sink into the sensation of Vasquez taking his time with him. Watching Billy fall apart, but still stay so composed and in control, was always an amazing sight. Watching Faraday fall in a different way was beautiful in of itself as well. 

 

Faraday moaned as he felt the sharp bitter taste of him, and swallowed all he gave. A deep satisfied moan resonated from within his chest. When Billy pulled away, Faraday beamed at the praise. He was good. He had made Billy happy. Made him proud. He was useful. He was  _ wanted _ . 

 

“Thank you.” He whispered, looking up at Billy with gratitude and affection.

 

"Can you move your hips for me, querido?" Vasquez murmured, his hand growing slick with Goody's precum. He was rock hard too, his length pressing against Goody's ass, but for now he was focused on pleasuring his lover. "Can you fuck my fist?" 

 

"Such a good boy." Billy repeated, caressing Faraday's face with one hand and tucking himself away with the other. He fastened his pants again, then sat down on the edge of Faraday's bed, gathering the man in his arms for a deep kiss. Faraday tasted of his seed, and, despite all this time without drinking it, of finely aged whiskey. Billy carefully pulled the covers down to Faraday's lap, his hand coming to rest on the Irishman's hardness. 

 

"You were so good for me. You deserve your reward. Tell me what you want from me, and you can have it."

 

Goodnight let out a long soft moan and nodded, rolling his hips into Vasquez’s grip, matching the pace the other man had set. “Oh, yes, beau. Your hands feel so good.” On the back swing, Goodnight made sure to grind his ass down firmly against Vasquez’s cock. 

 

Faraday blinked at Billy and chewed on his lip. He knew what he really wanted, but Billy was definitely not going to give it to him before he was totally and completely back on his feet. 

 

“I...” He shuddered at the warm hand on his cock. He would take whatever Billy gave him. But if the other man was taking requests... “ Could you- I mean- would you-“ He licked his lips. 

 

Goody chuckled breathlessly and offered out from the other bed: “A reward is whatever you want, petit. And I happen to know he’d be happy to reciprocate your services if that’s what you want.” 

 

Faraday’s eyes widened a fraction as he looked at Billy. “Would you? Really?” His cock twitched under Billy’s hand. “Please? I’d like it very much if you sucked me off, please, sir.”

 

The vaquero gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to roll his own hips and grind against Goody's ass. Right now was about Goody, not him. Still, he indulged himself by kissing and sucking on Goody's neck, watching the other two with a mixture of awe and desire. 

 

Billy grinned when Goodnight stepped in; sometimes, it was easier for someone with experience in the submissive role to guide someone new instead of the dominant. When Faraday finally made his request, he nodded, leaning in to kiss him once again. 

 

"Lay back, cher." He had long ago picked up on Goody's French nicknames, and he was testing them out on his newest lover. He guided Faraday back onto his pillows, propped up just enough so that he could see Billy take him in if he wanted to. The smaller man climbed fully onto the bed, tugging down Faraday's undergarments, exposing his cock. He was thicker than Goody, and a might longer too, but Billy had never had much of a gag reflex to begin with. 

 

"You can fuck my mouth if you want to. Anything you want to do, do it. I'm at your service." Billy purred before licking a long stripe up Faraday's length.

 

Goodnight moaned and tilted his head, baring more of his neck to Vasquez’s attentions, moving his hips a little faster. 

 

Faraday let out a sharp gasp at the first touch of Billy’s tongue. Reaching down, he undid the tie holding the bun in place and let Billy’s hair free, curling the soft locks in his fingers. It was like silk, smooth and fine in his hands. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered reverently. 

 

“Prettiest man in the west.” Goodnight murmured. “...Never mind that he’s from the east.” His following chuckle turned into a groan as he felt his own release begin to build. “Oh oui, mon beau amour.” He rolled his hips steadily, chasing his own pleasure.

 

Alejandro growled into Goody's ear, tightening his grip on his lover's cock to just shy of painful. The smaller man's motions were driving him towards the edge, but he wanted Goody to come first. 

 

"Come for me, querido. Spill your seed. Give it to me." He pressed his fingers to Goody's lips, wanting to muffle the man's moans so they wouldn't get caught. 

 

It had been a while since someone had run their hands through his hair. Billy had missed it. Goodnight had long ago discovered that Billy liked his hair to be pet and stroked, not pulled. At Faraday's gentle praise, he moaned softly as he slowly took Faraday to the root. 

 

He swallowed around his mouthful, then pulled back just enough to speak. "You can fuck my mouth. You won't hurt me."

 

Goodnight whined and wrapped his hand around Vasquez’s wrist, pulling his fingers into his mouth. He moaned and sucked on them fervently, his hips stuttering as he came hard, his eyes rolling back as pure pleasure overtook him. As his breathing slowed back down, he focused more deliberate attention on the fingers in his mouth, grinding his ass back against Vasquez’s clothed cock. He writhed in his lap like a wanton whore, and if he was being totally and completely honest with himself, that was more or less an apt description most days. 

 

Faraday thrust his hips slowly but steadily. He rubbed and scratched gently at Billy’s scalp as he babbled incessantly. “Oh god, so good. Feels like heaven. You’re so beautiful. So amazing. Thank you thank you thank you.” He sighed. He moaned, and trembled. He felt like he was floating away. Flying apart in different directions, Billy holding him in place. Keeping him anchored.

 

"Carajo, querido!" Vasquez moaned, closing his eyes to savor the pleasure. He wanted to tell Goody to be still, to let  _ him _ do the work, but the pleasure was too great. "Damn you, querido! Fuck, my little whore..." He growled. 

 

Goody's grinding and sucking, along with Faraday's moans and inane chatter, was too much to handle. With a muffled growl that came out more like the snarl of a wild beast, he came, probably ruining his pants. He couldn't be assed to give a damn. 

 

For his part, Billy was focusing all of his attention on the man beneath him, even though he distantly heard Vasquez and Goody moan their completion. He used every trick he knew, sucking hard sometimes, softly other times. His tongue writhed against Faraday's shaft, finding his most sensitive parts with uncanny ease.

 

Goodnight’s breath hitched at Vasquez’s words, and he grinned as he felt the other man come, slipping the fingers from his mouth and pressing a kiss to his palm. “Tres bien, beau.” He gasped out, returning his attention to their lovers. 

 

Faraday let out a sobbing moan, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. “I... I’m gonna come. I need to- Please. Can I come? Please, sir!”

 

Billy let go of Joshua's cock, licking his lips. He leaned up and kissed Faraday with extreme care, licking up the blood. "Don't hurt yourself. If you need something to quiet yourself, take this." 

 

He pulled his recently washed neckerchief out of his pocket and slipped it between Faraday's teeth. Then he slid back down and took Faraday's cock back into his mouth, taking him down to the root and moaning around it.

 

Faraday let out a muffled howl behind the makeshift gag. He could feel Billy’s throat vibrating around his cock. Every coherent thought left his mind as he came, pleasure rushing over him in waves. As it receded, he felt boneless and exhausted. A sense of calm and contentment settled over him. He stroked Billy’s hair and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

 

With a quiet moan, Billy swallowed down Faraday's seed, bobbing his head to wring every drop out of him. Then he sat up on his knees, wiping his lips with the back of his hand before carefully slipping Faraday back into his underwear and taking the gag out of his mouth. Billy kicked off his boots and lay down next to Joshua, drawing the larger man into his arms. 

 

"You were so good, cher. So good for me." He stroked Joshua's cheek, pressing soft little kisses to his forehead, his eyelids, his lips. "Was that good for you? Do you want to sleep, or do you want to come up?"

 

Faraday smiled softly, soaking up the praises and affection. “So good. Thank you. Wanna stay like this. Just want...hold me for a bit.” He snuggled closer, shifting to nestle his face against Billy’s neck. 

 

Goodnight grinned at the sight they made, and rolled his head back against Vasquez’s shoulder. “Look at our beautiful men, Alejandro. What a pretty picture.”

 

A soft smile settled onto Billy's lips, a gentle fondness in his eyes as he began petting Faraday's hair. "Good boy." He murmured, occasionally praising the man in his arms, letting him drift in the gentle seas of submission. 

 

Alejandro grinned, ignoring the mess in his pants for a moment in favor of drawing Goody into a kiss, manhandling the Cajun until he lay on his stomach on top of Vasquez. 

 

"Sí. I never knew that such a thing existed. Do you and Billy always do this when you have sex?"

 

Goodnight shrugged and gave his crooked little half smirk. “More or less. We both find it... enjoyable and relaxing. Not everyone does. Our little Joshua certainly seems to.” He kissed him again and trailed a line of kisses from his lips, up his jaw, and to his ear. 

 

“What about you, mon beau? What did you think? Did you enjoy the show? How did it make you feel?” He pressed a kiss behind his ear. “There’s no wrong answer. It’s okay if you didn’t like it. But I think you did.”

 

"....Sí, I did. I just..." Vasquez frowned, absently stroking his hand up and down Goody's spine. He wasn't quite sure how to phrase what he was feeling. "I think...I couldn't decide who I was more jealous of: Josué or Billy." He gnawed on his lower lip, unusually shy as he talked. 

 

"I've fucked men and women, but never like that. I want...I want to do both. To put one of you on your knees, or get put on my knees myself. I can't decide."

 

“Well then, mon beau homme, I have some very good news for you.” He lifted his head back up and kissed him deeply for a moment. “You don’t have to decide at all. You can have whatever you want. Whatever you need. We’ll take care of you. You want me on my knees for you? You want to make Josh beg and scream? You want Billy to put you down and take you apart? You can have it all, gentil garçon.” He nibbled Vasquez’s lip. 

 

“And...if you like...every so often, Billy needs a firm hand to help him re-center himself. Take all that responsibility off his shoulders for a spell, you understand? Is that something that might interest you?”

 

For a moment, Vasquez was speechless. Less than two months ago he was on the run, painfully alone and just trying to survive. Now, he had not one, but  _ three _ lovers, all of them offering him whatever he wanted. It was overwhelming. 

 

"Yes, querido. For as long as you'll have me."

 


End file.
